Pilot Forever
"Pilot" ("Beginning of Friends Forever") is the first episode of Best Friends Forever for season 1. This episode met with the kids becaming friends and nearly takes over their relationship, lives about to change. The episode premiered on Disney Channel on October 13, 2006. Plot Nick and Amy began flirting with each other as they begin middle school together, where the two began dating. Sasha became jealous of Amy being flirted by boys, so the two became enemies. Later, Sasha gets upset that Amy steals Nick away from him that she is secretly in love with him, but the two only become good friends back in elementary. However Amy overhears it and decides to tell Nick. Amy cancels her date with Nick, and told Sasha that she belongs to Nick. At the end, Nick and Sasha are not ready to date each other. Meanwhile, Zack gets flirty with his best friend Cassie, everytime she dresses up casually. Characters Main characters *Josh Hutcerson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor Recurring *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson Casting Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show. Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Becky Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. Dylan Patton plays as Zack Peck. , but she really wants to play Cassie Hilliard.]] Dakota Fanning originally plays Amy Abraham, but caught Cassie Hilliard. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but wanting to play as Amy Abraham for the show, till Alyson Stoner has already got the role, and Fanning accected the role of Cassie Hilliard. Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, just as before Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. Jason Dolley has audience to play as Chris Taylor for the show. But Dolley, Josh Hutcherson and Mitchel Musso were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley returns to play Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into movie, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Season 2 marks the first of appearance Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson. Courtney Jines portrayed as Jennifer Dawson, appearing into 10 episodes of season 2. Production Development The show is based on the three rumors school lives that they attends, Chris Turner, Alex Wilkerson and Duke Johnson were the three best friends. After gradulating and finishing college in 1987, they plan to start make the show that starts feature the life of children whom grows up and starts become a family, and so as they. In May 1987, Duke Johnson moved to Georgia to attend college, and than by the time he finished in 1989, he moved back to LA to go back with his family and friends. In May 1998, Johnson planning onto making a TV show that it was to be the first time to be seen for children, within they couldn't starts seen live action sitcom including laughing tracks. For the meantime, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of all shows, were working real hard making all episodes by themselves. Duke Johnson is planning to make this show, which the start planning onto Santa's North Pole Elementary, but he really thinks that is not part of his plan. Meanwhile, he starts planning to make a title of Magic School Elementary, but still not part of his plan at this time, not planning to make a fantasy sitcom, he'll be making a personal life sitcom. Meanwhile, he titled North Pole Elementary, which that'll be an idea. In the meantime, Turner and Wilkerson were also planning to does that when they past by with Duke Johnson, and heard them what they said that they are going to make North Pole Elementary. Johnson and Turner and Wilkerson were met to be upset, that Johnson might not going to make the show, but have an idea. The three decide that they'll make the show together. They'll planning to make this show that talks about their lives into relationship and taking some sort of adventures in history, and school attendances. Johnson is directing the TV show, Turner and Wilkerson became writers for the show. The start planning to filmed that show which Turner and Wilkerson used to attend to North Pole Elementary, and they moved to Oakwood City School, but North Pole doesn't live near Oakwood in LA. The start writing the first six main characters, the kids who nearly became friends by the time they begin Elementary school. Johnson didn't actually goes to North Pole Elementary, but he does went to Oakwood Elementary, when he first meet Turner and Wilkerson. BFF is premiered on Disney Channel on Friday September 29, 2006. The episode is 23 minutes long, just includes without commercials, with 30 minutes, it was included with commercial breaks. This episode is in color. Filming The show began shooting back in 2005, of a production for the first Season in Los Angeles, California, United States a school of the television during production of the first episode. Reception The episode received postive reviews praising on the performances of Dakota Fanning: "she has grown to be a funny girl." The was first broadcast in the United States on Disney Channel is on October 13, 2006 in the 9:00 - 9:30 p.m (PST) timeslot. It also aired in United Kingdom in November, 2006 in Disney UK in the 8:30 - 9 p.m (PST) timeslot. It made 8.5 million views, marking it Disney Channel's highest rated series premiere of all-time as well as its most viewed Disney Channel episode in a seven year period. It currently hold the record for most viewed episode in the TV series until the two-part finale, The School Escape, both bring in over 10 million views. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. http://www.signonsandiego.com/news/features/20060509-1549-ca-tv-will&gracefinale.html. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&articleID=3555&editionID=336. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. http://www.tvseriesfinale.com/2006/05/will_grace_the_big_finale_is_full_of_surprises_1.html. Retrieved on 2007-07-27.